Captain Trojan Bladespawn
Peer Review Ghost, Supreme Overlord of Corpus-''' I do not deny Overlord Trojan's martial skill, nor his tactical prowess. Only in his heart do I find flaw, in that, for all the tools and skills of violence at his disposal, his first choice is always peace. WE. ARE. CORPUS. We do not bend the knee to the worms beneath us, we do not negotiate with the rabble who defy us. Why should we? We control nigh the entirety of this universe and another; we cannot be destroyed in single, fell swoop. But Trojan... If a foe surrenders to him, he will accept and treat them as a guest, whether or not their capture is even beneficial, or, as has been rare occasion, detrimental. It is an unfortunate fact that the code of honor upon which he prides himself on keeping may very well be his undoing... 'Tench, NOVA Operative Reaper-2-' ''So. You want to know what's so special about The Captain? What makes me, and a thousand others, so loyal that we'd wade through the Devil's domain for him? Because we know he'd do the same for us. I know because he has for me. '' ''I remember back when White Fence was first getting starting. This was back, I don't know, a decade or so ago? I was a police cadet, set to graduate top of my class, when the call came from Picket. The world was fixing to go haywire, and he wanted bright young people like me to help protect it. I was naive and stupid, so of course I ate that stuff up. It was boring for a little while; swoop in to save some tiny third-world country, maybe do a bit fighting, some rescue stuff. The Barrier shot Picket in the face. Or so the rumors say. And then he was in charge, and he brought a different modus operandi: We'd seize towns and cities, all legal like with the proper paperwork and stuff, lock'em down, and call'em safe. A little later, the Cleansed started showing up. Y'know the dudes who turn other dudes into robot zombies. Anyway, a little after that is when I first saw '''Him. '' Remember it like it was yesterday... a big announcement, all across the ship. Everyone came and lined up all nice in ranks and files. The shuttle doors opened, and strode this guy who was wearing the same armor we were, except all silver, and with this wicked sweet cape, tattered as it was. Now, The Captain '''always' has his helmet on in public, and to this day I've never seen his face, but as he was walking down the aisle of troopers... you could feel his authority. The way he carried himself, the resolve in each step...'' It was- and still is- '''godlike'.'' Then, there was the day I first '''met' him. The Cleansed were overrunning this tiny town out in Louisiana. I was separated from my team, holed up inside this convenience store with a mother and her child. My transmitter had taken a bad hit, so I couldn't relay my position, but my receiver was still working just fine, and I heard the radio chatter about nuking the place with orbital lasers as soon as everyone was evacuated.'' Apparently I was only one still in the field, but my position was too dangerous to attempt a rescue, so Director Barrier himself got on the line and gave me a pre-eulogy: "Son," he said, "I don't know if you can hear me, but I want you to know I'm sorry. I want you to know that what I'm about to do isn't because I hate you, but because their simply isn't a better way. Know that." I think there was a little more, but the Cleansed had burst through the wall, and the rest of it was drowned out in gunfire. Then The Captain chimed in with 3 simple words. "Hang tight, soldier." And then he broke through the freakin' ceiling. More soon...